japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Sarutobi Konohamaru
Sarutobi Konohamaru (猿飛木ノ葉丸) is a genin-level shinobi of Konohagakure after which he was named. He hails from the Sarutobi clan, and is a member of Team Ebisu. Many years later in Konoha, he officially now leads Team Konohamaru, which consists of Naruto and Hinata's son, Uzumaki Boruto as well as Sasuke and Sakura's daughter, Uchiha Sarada including Orchimaru's son Mitsuki. He works very hard to one day be as strong as his idol, Uzumaki Naruto and to become Hokage. Background Konohamaru was born to two elite ninja who served as both an jōnin and a Anbu directly under the Hokage's command. Konohamaru was also born as the Grandson to the late Sarutobi Biwako, and the late Sarutobi Hiruzen. He is also the Grandnephew to the late Sarutobi Asuma. He was named after the village of Konoha by his grandfather. Because Hiruzen was the Third Hokage, Konohamaru was never referred to by his name by the villagers, he was only called "Honorable Grandson" (お孫様). Wanting to be acknowledged as a person and not simply the Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru began trying to defeat Hiruzen in order to replace him as Hokage. Personality Although he's introduced midway through a failed attempt to defeat his grandfather, Konohamaru initially finds a certain enjoyment in his status as the Hokage's grandson: he is often spared from being punished for his actions and will goad people who are unwilling to take a hand against him. When Uzumaki Naruto shows no restraint towards him and freely hits him, Konohamaru becomes impressed by him and declares Naruto to be both his rival and role model, variously calling him "Oyabun" (オヤブン) and "Niichan" (兄ちゃん). Like Naruto, Konohamaru tends to be loud, headstrong, spends an inordinate amount of time inventing perverted ninjutsu. Including in the anime, he even impersonates Naruto's kabuki ninja registration photograph when taking his own. While most of Konohamaru's reverence for Naruto is well-deserved, some of Konohamaru's praise for him is owed more to his own gullibility and denseness: when he trips during their first meeting he assumes Naruto did something, unwilling to blame his own clumsiness; Konohamaru's Cloak of Invisibility Technique is constantly discovered by Naruto not because of Naruto's skill but rather because Konohamaru's disguises are so poor. Naruto encourages this to a degree, never refusing the compliments and never correcting Konohamaru's perception of him as a lady's man. When frustrated or excited he ends many of his sentences with "kore" (コレ), much like Naruto does with "dattebayo". In Part II, Konohamaru and his teammates would still sneak up on Naruto. An example being when Naruto become the Hero of Konoha for defeating Pain. When Naruto was heading to the rebuild Ramen Ichiraku Bar, Konohamaru and his teammate were sneaking up on Naruto in person. But Naruto notice their chakra presence, and used tactics to get away from the group while they kept asking him for an interview so they can show it to the current Ninja Academy students that look up to him. Even though Konohamaru and Naruto pretend to be rivals, the two clearly have a deep and understanding friendship. Konohamaru idolizes Naruto in ways that no other person does. He opened to Naruto while he tells the latter his biggest fears and problems. In which Naruto can deeply understand how Konohamaru feels, and with Hinata as well. Naruto also taught Konohamaru some techniques that he himself excels in. An example being the Sexy Technique, and the Rasengan. Konohamaru also picks up a number of good qualities from Naruto, such as the realization that becoming Hokage is a long process that there are no shortcuts for. This commits Konohamaru to his studies in the Academy and makes the job of his tutor, Ebisu, considerably easier. In his quest to rise to Naruto's level, Konohamaru masters a number of jonin-level jutsu while still a genin and adopts a refusal to run from a fight, even against superior opponents. In the anime, Konohamaru eventually moves past his competition with Naruto for the Hokage mantle, deciding instead that he will become Hokage only after Naruto has had his turn. During the epilogue, Konohamaru is shown to be much more strict but also dense at the same time, much like his teacher Ebisu, as well as a hypocrite. When Boruto defaced the Hokage monument, Konohamaru failed to realize the pranks were just a ruse to get Naruto's attention. Since the former is constantly busy due to being Hokage, the exact same situations he faced with Hiruzen in his youth. Years later, during the Boruto movie, Konohamaru becomes emotional at the prospect that he can mentor Naruto's son, Uzumaki Boruto, in the same way that Naruto mentored him. Appearance Konohamaru has short spiky brown hair and black eyes. He also has a small chip in his tooth. In Part I, he wore a yellow shirt with the Konoha symbol in red, grey shorts, and a long blue scarf. When he was first introduced, Konohamaru wore a grey helmet that had an orange frowning face on the right side, a red circle on the left side, and had a hole at the top for his hair to stick out of. Eventually, he replaced the helmet with the pair of goggles that Naruto gave him after Umino Iruka gave the former his forehead protector. In Part II, Konohamaru grew in size and wears a similar outfit as his previous one, with longer pants and a pale green jacket with a dark green stripe down the middle. He also retains his long scarf and now wears a Konoha forehead protector in place of his goggles. In some of Konohamaru's appearances in the anime, he is depicted with blush marks on his cheeks. Two years after the war, his outfit consists of a grey/black zip-up jacket. While wearing dark grey pants, sandals, and bandages around both his arms. He does not wear his scarf at all during this time. For Naruto and Hinata Hyūga's wedding, he wears a formal attire. Several years later, upon reaching adulthood, he has grown into a tall young man with spiky hair, while wearing his long blue scarf around his neck again. In the Boruto movie, Konohamaru wears the new standard flak jacket along with a short blue scarf around his neck, dark blue pants and black sandals. He also wears a simple black elastic headband and a red armband with the Sarutobi crest on his left arm. Abilities At the beginning of the series, Konohamaru's only skills included some poor cloaking techniques and transformation techniques. However, after learning the meaning of true determination, Konohamaru's abilities began to show significant improvement over the timeskip, implying that he may have inherited his grandfather, the Third Hokage's, natural talent. Years after the Fourth Shinobi War, Konohamaru's skills improved greatly to earn him the rank of jonin. Taijutsu Konohamaru has displayed a high level of speed and evasive skills, as shown when he could dodge most of the Naraka Path's attacks in their short skirmish. In the anime, he has shown some skill in taijutsu, being able to hold his own in a scuffle with Watase. During said scuffle, he demonstrated a high level of pain tolerance, as he was able to grab a kunai without flinching, although his hand received a bleeding wound from it. Konohamaru also has the most stamina out of his team-mates, as shown during the work to rebuild Konoha after Pain's Invasion, while Konohamaru was easily carrying wood, Udon and Moegi were worn out. Ninjutsu After meeting Naruto, much of his arsenal becomes comprised of sexy techniques he learned from or based off Naruto's. He did however with some instruction from Naruto learn the jōnin-level Shadow Clone Technique. In the anime, he has also demonstrated aptitude with other high-level techniques such as the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique as well as with the generic Body Flicker Technique. Rasengan Sometime during Part I in the Manga (Part II in the anime), Naruto taught Konohamaru how to use the Rasengan. His version of the Rasengan is, like Naruto's, performed using a shadow clone to control the power of the chakra, but is smaller than Naruto's (regular-sized in the anime). It was also shown that Konohamaru holds the Rasengan with a shadow clone the way Naruto originally held his Big Ball Rasengan. After hearing how he used Rasengan against Pain, Naruto praised him, and promised Konohamaru that he would teach him how to make The Big Ball Rasengan. Later, in the anime, Konohamaru learned how on his own to perform the Big Ball Rasengan, greatly shocking Naruto. Nature Transformation In lieu of his great talent, the anime has shown that Konohamaru has also displayed competent use of nature transformation, being able to use Fire Release techniques such as his uncle's signature technique, Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning. Konohamaru also became proficient in Wind and Yang Release. Intelligence In Part I of the anime, Konohamaru shows that he is quite knowledgeable about chakra and fairly skilled in making traps. After the timeskip, he is shown to be fairly analytical in battle, able to quickly analyse and understand the mechanisms of his opponent's technique. Naruto (Part l) Introuduction arc Konohamaru barges into his grandfather's, office intent on finally defeating him and thus replacing him as Hokage. He immediately trips on entering and assumes that Uzumaki Naruto, the only other person in the room, is responsible. Although Ebisu, his tutor, tried to discourage this, it was only through Naruto's influence that Konohamaru realised that there would be no shortcut to becoming Hokage. Naruto defeat Ebisu with his Harlem Sexy Technique. This made Konohamaru realize of geeting the Hokage Title by force. Instead, it is a dream that would take many years of hard work and discipline to realize. Naruto told Konohamaru about his past, and that he has three people that acknowledges him (Umino Iruka, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and Konohamaru himself). Konohamaru decided to make Naruto his rival, in which Naruto accepted the Challenge. Unknown to them that Hiruzen saw the whole thing through his crystal glass ball, and was happy that Naruto began his path as a shinobi. Konohamaru was also going to attack Naruto, but Naruto told him that he had to go to the Ninja Academy to hear a Graducation speech from Iruka. Naruto told Konohamaru that today he was a shinobi, and that he had a to meet two of his squad teammates. He showed Konohamaru his Konoha forehead protector that he wore on his forehead, this shocked amazed Konohamaru overall. Naruto told Konohamaru that he'll see him later,and continued to walk to the Ninja Academy. Chunin Exam arc Konohamaru and his friends, Udon and Moegi, approach Naruto as he's returning from a mission. Although he previously promised to "play ninja" with them, Naruto tries to get out of it by claiming he needs to train. Naruto's teammate, Haruno Sakura overhears this and asks what "playing ninja" entails. Not knowing who she is, Konohamaru assumes she's Naruto's girlfriend, which Naruto doesn't deny. Sakura punches Naruto out of disgust and, when Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi call her names for attacking him, she attacks them as well. While running for safety they collide with Kankurō and Temari, Sunagakure shinobi. Kankurō tries to beat up Konohamaru out of annoyance, but he's saved by Sasuke Uchiha. Konohamaru is afterwards disappointed by Naruto, especially in comparison to Sasuke and the Suna-nin. Sometime later, Iruka Umino takes Konohamaru's Nina Academy class to the Hokage Monument for a history lesson about the role of Hokage. The Third Hokage happens to see them during their lesson and tells them how important it is to protect those precious to them. When asked who is precious to him, the Third singles out Konohamaru (and the rest of Konoha's citizens), making Konohamaru smile. Later, in the anime, as Naruto is heading to the final round matches for the Chūnin Exams, Konohamaru offers to take him on a shortcut. Each of the shortcuts actually take longer and Naruto only barely reaches his destination in time. Later at the Ninja Academy, Konohamaru saw Iruka depress and worry about Naruto's match with Neji, Konohamaru told Udon they can escape Iruka, but Iruka told them to stay in their seats. Invasion of Konoha arc Iruka took the Ninja academy student in a hidden shelder while the village was being at by the sand village ninja,and sound ninja. Konohamaru wanted to use the restroom by bump into Anko amd Ayame. Iruka told him and everyone else that their are rules that Konoha Ninja have to follow, in order to stay safe. Konohamaru was later seen at his grandfather's funeral, and hugged him. Unknown to them, that Naruto was looking at them with a sad look on his face. Search for Tsunade arc Konohamaru was angry that Tsunade was Hiruzen and Minato's successor for the Hokage title.So he made booty traps to make sure she wouldn't get in the building. Moegi and Udon told Naruto about it. Naruto trys to reason with Konohamaru, but he doesn't listen. Naruto then saw Tsunade, and was amaze that she got through all of Konohamaru's booty traps to get a file book to read in order to help Rock Lee with his Operation Surgery. Konohamaru then went to hangout with Naruto, and Naruto told him the topics that Iruka already told both of them. Naruto made a promise to tell Tsunade to make a law that he and Konohamaru came up with. The law was to never forget about Hiruzen, and the sacrifice he made to protect Konoha. Konohamaru then saw Tsunade's Strength when she was confindent to make sure that Rock Lee can live through his operation. Then accept her as the Third, and Fourth's successor. Including that he was the grandson of the third hokage, and called him self Konohamaru of Konohagakure, which shocked Naruto as Konohamaru started to run off being happy. Sasuke Retrieval arc Konohamaru made an appearance at the end of the arc. He and the rest of the Ninja Academy students went to see Gaara,Temari and Kankuro leave to go back to their village. Konohaamru tells them that he is going to master the Shuriken technique by the time they come back. Pre-Shippuuden Filler arc Konohamaru made an appearance when Naruto was tasked to teach Ninja Academy kids how to surivie in the real world. This task was also a race to see which group can reach a mountain in order to win a prize. The mission failed because their was a huge storm, but Naruto's group went on with the mission anyway. The group were trap by a huge boulder, and Konohamaru's group used their ninja skills to help Naruto escape. Iruka and Shikamaru came after Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon rescue Naruto. Naruto didn't have any words to explain to her, but Konohamaru stands up for Naruto in front of Tsunade. Which freaks Naruto out shockly, and he run out of the building while being chased by Tsunade. Two years after Naruto left the village to train with Jiraiya, Konohagakure decided to host an early Chunin Exam alongside Sunagakure. While Konohamaru and his friends began fantasizing about becoming chunin themselves, Nara Shikamaru quickly reminded them that they hadn't even become genin yet. When Konohamaru was upset to learn that Naruto wasn't returning for the exams, which also meant he would miss out on his opportunity to became a chunin again. Konohamaru tried to enter for Naruto, disguising himself as a taller 12 year old Naruto. However, Hyuga Neji quickly saw through this with his Byakugan in which he exposed Konohamaru in front of Tenten and Rock Lee. Konohamaru apologized and explained his reasons, to which Neji insisted that they shouldn't worry as Naruto, who aims to become Hokage, will come back when he is ready. Konohamaru accepted this answer and decided to patiently wait for Naruto to return. Naruto Shippuuden (Part ll) Kazekage Rescue arc After the timeskip, the Konohamaru Corps had become a genin team under Ebisu. In the anime, Konohamaru and his team were given the same mission as Naruto's team when they had first become genin (the runaway cat). Konohamaru stated that he would become the Seventh Hokage, and that Naruto would be the Sixth. Tsunade described Konohamaru as the second Naruto. Konohamaru's scarf is even longer post-timeskip, stretching at least several feet beyond his neck. He then went to clean up Naruto's apartment for him. When Naruto returned after his two and a half years of training, he introduced himself by showing off his new and improved Sexy Technique, only to be told by Naruto that they were no longer children and should not use such techniques, only to reveal that he had improved it himself, and was almost about to use it when he was smacked around by Sakura, in turn scaring Konohamaru and his friends. After that he and Naruto went back to Naruto's apartment. With the boy putting his old jacket into one of the drawers for safe keeping. After that, Naruto is shown to begin teaching Konohamaru the Rasengan, who's imagining that he's being taught an advanced version of the Sexy Technique. Naruto then impresses Konohamaru by showing him the Rasengan first-hand and gives him a water balloon, telling him to practice rotation. He then tells Konohamaru that he has to meet Kakashi at the training field for his rematch of the Bell Test. Soon after that, Gaara is kidnapped by the Akatsuki and Naruto leaves to help him. In the meantime, Konohamaru, not comprehending the rotation aspect of the technique, asks Kiba, Choji and Hinata to help him out, but to no avail. Deciding to heat-up the sexiness of his Sexy Technique, Team Ebisu goes to Ebisu for some help, thinking that it would help Konohamaru learn the Rasengan more quickly. Taking a few magazines from his sensei, the team takes their leave. Later, using the Transformation Technique to transform into a girl spinning a hula-hoop, Konohamaru, with enough practice, pops the water balloon using chakra and shows it to Naruto, who gives him a rubber ball and tells him to practice power. Having no idea how to do it, Konohamaru, alongside Moegi and Udon, go ask Ebisu for help again. Meeting him in the park, alongside Iruka, all three transform into sexy girls and asks which one, in his opinion, is the most attractive. Ebisu then gives some advice to Konohamaru, which inspires him to use his Sexy Technique to transform into a girl, hiding her breasts and then revealing them, sending Ebisu flying with a bloody nose, in a comedic fashion. Soon after that, Konohamaru begins training again, determined to learn the technique. While being called for a mission with his team, he was excited when Tsunade mistakenly said that they were going on a S-rank mission. But became angry when Ebisu said it was a misunderstanding. Sasuke and Sai arc When Konohamaru asks Naruto to help him with the second step of the Rasengan. He tells Konohamaru that he is going on a mission that might lead him to Sasuke. Twelve Guardians arc Konohamaru and his team showed Team Kakashi, how much they improved on their D rank mission. In this case catching missing cats. Konohamaru reveals to Naruto that Asuma is Hiruzen's son, and Konohamaru's Uncle. He tells everyone go bye before heading off on his next mission. Hidan and Kakuzu arc Konohamaru uses his Sexy Technique to pop the rubber ball, given to him by Naruto. The boy then decides to visit Naruto and show his accomplishment, learning that he has been practicing Wind Release. Konohamaru then shows him that now he can burst the rubber ball, with Yamato and Kakashi flustered by how he does it — using Sexy Technique. Proud of Konohamaru, Naruto creates a shadow clone and tells him to do this next, only for the boy to reply that he can't. Konohamaru then issues a challenge to Naruto, saying that he will learn the Shadow Clone Technique before Naruto can complete his current step in Wind Release training. After a few failed attempts at the technique, Konohamaru collapses, with Moegi and Udon going to Sakura for some food pills, which she has been giving to Naruto for training. After a few days, Naruto completes his training and Konohamaru loses the challenge. Later, Kotetsu and Izumo inform Konohamaru and Naruto about the death of Asuma. Konohamaru was seen at his uncle Asuma's funeral, crying. He then notes that Naruto always makes up his mind compare to him. After Asuma's funeral, Konohamaru decided not to train by he was cheered up by Udon and Moegi when they informed him that Naruto went to fight Asuma's murder. While Naruto fought Kakuzu, Konohamaru managed to learn the Shadow Clone Technique. After Kakuzu and Hidan's defeat, Konohamaru then begins the final step of the training, with both him and Naruto forming the Rasengan while Tsunade and Shizune observing them. Later he demonstrated that he had been able to combine the Shadow Clone Technique with the Sexy Technique. Showing that he created the Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique by having him and the clone take on the forms of two naked women engaged in a suggestive position, which got a perverted reaction from Naruto. After using the technique he was hit by Sakura in the manga. But in the anime, Sakura was about to hit him, but Moegi slapped him first. After being told his technique was useless, aside from its perverted use, Konohamaru used Sexy: Boy on Boy Technique to transform into two naked males who resembled Uchiha Sasuke and Sai, showing that Sakura was a closet pervert, and showing that the technique could in fact be used as a distraction, as it had been developed for both males and females (this part was seen in the manga but not shown in the anime). Three Tails arc Konohamaru wanted to see Naruto train, and helped Naruto get more snacks for Gamakichi & Gamatasu. Invasion of Pain arc After leaving for Mount Myōboku to learn Senjutsu, Naruto asks Konohamaru to take care of his treasure - his old orange jacket. During Pain's invasion on Konoha, Konohamaru was patrolling around the village in order to assure that the villagers were evacuated safely, meeting up with his team-mates and Moegi for status reports. While sneaking around corners, gasping for breath but looking uninjured, he witnessed the Naraka Path of Pain judging two Konoha shinobi, and killing the one that had lied to him before draining the energy of the other one, although he didn't understand the technique at the time. Before he could manage to escape from the scene, however, he was spotted by Pain. Fortunately, his sensei, Ebisu, jumped in, giving Konohamaru a chance to escape. However, Ebisu was easily defeated, but, before being killed, he was saved by some kunai thrown by Konohamaru. The Naraka Path charged at him while Konohamaru braced himself and began performing hand seals. Konohamaru was caught by the Naraka Path, and witnessed his technique, thus understanding it. At that moment, the Konohamaru in the Naraka Path's grasp disappeared, revealing that it had been a shadow clone. Having successfully distracted his enemy, the real Konohamaru and another shadow clone struck the Naraka Path from behind with a Rasengan, scoring a full-impact hit that slammed the Naraka Path through a wall. However, the path retreated before their battle could progress further. Later, he is seen celebrating Naruto's return with the rest of the village. Konohamaru then brings Naruto to the evacuation shelter. He shows Naruto that, despite the village's explosion, he managed to save Naruto's old jacket, by storing it in the village's valuables storage in the evacuation shelter. Konoha History arc Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi ask to interview Hyuga Neji about Naruto, for a report they're doing for Ninja Academy students, who want to know more about Naruto. Neji hesitates, but agrees to talk with them. He tells them about what happened after he lost his fight to Naruto in the chūnin exams. After Hiashi revealed him the circumstances of Hizashi<'s death, Tenten spoke with Neji. They're interrupted by the invasion, with fights breaking out throughout Konoha. Neji finds his grandfather, a Hyūga clan elder, defeated. He learns that two Kumo spectators took the invasion as a chance and kidnapped Hinata to take her Byakugan. The elder urges him to rescue Hinata no matter what. They find Kiba and Akamaru. Then set out to rescue Hinata. On the way, they run into a trap, but Tenten stays behind to take care of it and lets the others go ahead. They close in on the two Kumo-nin, who notice that the trap has been triggered, and begin to leave. Hinata, having awakened, strikes one of her captors. Kiba charges in. Smoke bombs explode and he leaves with Hinata. One of the captors tries to attack Kiba, who strikes back with a Gentle Fist manoeuvre, defeating the Kumo-nin. Neji disguised himself as Kiba and fled the smoke bomb site, leaving Kiba and the real Hinata behind. The remaining kidnapper begins fighting using long range earth release techniques, and almost defeats Neji, but Hiashi appears and defeats him when he tries to escape. Neji asks why Hiashi would leave Konoha during the invasion, learning that Hiashi cares about his daughter, and that Hiashi sees Neji as a memento from his younger brother, Hizashi. Konohamaru complains that the story had nothing to do with Naruto, and Neji tells him that Naruto was the most important thing about the story. Without him, it might not even have happened. He remembers how Hinata apologised for the trouble she caused Neji, but he told her that he did it because he wanted to, his battle with Naruto have changed him. Five Kage Summit arc When Naruto,Kakashi, and Yamato wanted to leave Konoha, Naruto tasked Konohamaru with dealing with the Foundation members watching them. Standing facing each other, both of them performed the Sexy Technique, which was amplified by a genjutsu made by Kakashi's Sharingan. Konohamaru, however, complained that Naruto's was more sexy, and lamented that he was getting further behind him, something he shouldn't be doing since they were rivals. Naruto, however, complimented him on managing to use the Rasengan, having heard about how he had used it on Pain. He patted his head and said that he too was a hero. As he took off, Naruto praised Konohamaru for learning faster than he himself had, and promised Konohamaru that he will teach him how to make a bigger one next time. In this case the Giant Rasengan,and Konohamaru shouts "Yeah" while he see's Naruto leave. Which put a smile on Kakashi's face. In the anime, after the Five Kage Summit, Konohamaru was seen working on the "Konoha Hero Newspaper" with Moegi, wondering where Naruto was for their interview. When Naruto returns to the village, he says they will have to interview him next time. As Naruto passes him, Konohamaru realises there is something different about Naruto. Adventure at Sea arc Konohamaru,Mogei,and Udon are training to prepare for the upcoming war. After heading to the hospital, Sakura makes them carry and stack boxes. Konohamaru, wanting something more important to do leaves with his team ranting. Nara Shikamaru asks Konohamaru who the "King" was and writes the kanji for King on a stone shaped like a shōgi piece and gives it to him. Konohamaru then goes to see Tsunade who outright says no. Frustrated after seeing Temari who was there to deliver a message from Suna as well as check on the progress of the village after Pain's invasion. Konohamaru later challenges Temari while she is on her way home. The two have an intense spar with Konohamaru being unable to land an attack on Temari. Eventually after Temari taunts him that the Sarutobi clan was left with no good heir and that Uzumaki Naruto had a poor pupil. Konohamaru then gets very angry at Temari's insult. The two almost end up severely harming each other but the fight is stopped by Shikamaru who had been informed of Konohamaru's intentions by Udon and Moegi. After hearing Moegi's story, Konohamaru realises that the 'King' he wanted to protect were the civilians of the village who were unable to defend themselves. Shikamaru smiles at him and Temari compliments him for mastering such a high-level technique and then Team Ebisu for being such promising young shinobi, and then leaves. Kpnohamaru then Shikaru he's dream of becoming Hokage. Shikamaru tells Tsunade of Konoharu's dream,and it shocks her that he shares the same dream as Naruto,and her late little brother Nawaki. She smiles after hearing this from Shikamaru,and pictures Naruto and Nawaki. Confining the Jinchuriki arc He is seen in a flashback by Naruto. Fourth Shinobi War arc (In the Anime) Ebisu gathers the remaining personnel in Konohagakure to prepare for the eventuality of an attack, but the mothers of the Allied Mothers Force reassures him that they were ready to defend the village. Throughout the day, Konohamaru, who is intent on protecting the village, receives intel from the other children in the village about people lurking in the surrounding forests. This however, seemingly turns out to only be a travelling circus, until a group of Sumo Wrestlers attempts to attack the village. They are, however, unceremoniously defeated by the alliance of mothers and later Konohamaru who finishes them off with a Rasengan. Konohamaru is throw in the air as a hero for defeating the Sumo wrestlers,just like how Naruto was when he returned to Konoha for defeating Pain. He and his team-mates were later tasked with patrolling sectors of the village alongside Watase and two other genin. While walking pass the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force, they overheard the voice of an angry Karin. Epilogue Years after the Fourth Shinobi World War ended and now a full-fledged jōnin, Konohamaru, attended Naruto's inauguration as the new Seventh Hokage. When Naruto failed to show up for the ceremony (having been knocked out by his daughter's Gentle Fist), it was decided by Shikamaru to have Konohamaru fill in, disguised as Naruto. Sometime later, Konohamaru looks upon the Hokage Monument and criticizes Uzumaki Boruto's handiwork and about disturbing the Hokage on this important day. Iruka however told him that Boruto is merely acting out to get his father's attention. Konohamaru responded back to Iruka that just like Naruto, his former Ninja Academy sensei is too soft as well. Once Naruto and Boruto came to him and Iruka, Konohamaru scolded Boruto for the prank, to which Boruto didn't care which annoyed Konohamaru. Film Appearances Naruto movie 1 Konohamaru was seen in a flashback by Naruto. Naruto Shippuuden movie 5 During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Konohamaru can been seen amongst the villagers. Naruto Shippuuden movie 7 Two years after the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, Konohamaru goes through his grandfather's belonging. Konohamaru first appears telling Naruto he wishes to show him something from his grandfather's closet. While doing so he finds a scarf knitted by Naruto's mother, which he gives to Naruto to remember her by. They wander around the village afterwards and Konohamaru helps Naruto carry all the Rinne Festival gifts he receives. A few months later, Konohamaru attends Naruto's marriage to Hyuga Hinata. Boruto movie Now a jonin, Konohamaru is placed in charge of a team consisting of, Uzumaki Boruto along with Uchiha Sarada and Mitsuki. During a mission to capture a panda attacking a nearby village, Boruto shows off his newly mastered Shadow Clone Technique, but he is irritated when Konohamaru says that Boruto is likely to lose against Sarada, due to her Uchiha lineage, even though Boruto is the son of a Hokage. Konohamaru then uses the newly-invented Kote to subdue it. While demonstrating it afterwards he accidentally destroys a farm. When they report to Naruto, Konohamaru gets scolded by Naruto. Naruto then asks how did the mission go, but before Knohamaru can answer. Boruto energeticly shouts that the mission was easy with his prodigious skills including that he doesn't need teamwork. But Naruto shows disdain due to Boruto’s actions. Then when Naruto insists that Boruto address him as "The Seventh" rather than "Dad" in his office. Naruto then asks Knohamaru what has he been teaching Boruto. But Boruto tells Naruto that he doesn't know anything about him, and not to blame Konohamaru. Including that he never bothers to watch over him, since he already has learned Wind Release, Lighting Release and now Water Release. Then with the topic of teamwork, Naruto tries to remind the importance of teamwork to Boruto. But he said he could do missions with just his clones. Angered that his father is still spending more time working, Boruto reminds Naruto that it's Himawari's birthday and he better be at home or else Boruto will never forgive him. Then Katasuke entered soon after to ask Naruto's permission to allow the participants of the upcoming Chunin Exams to wear his latest invention, the Kote, a forearm device that stores various types of ninjutsu inside of it. However Naruto refused since it did not show one's true potential as a shinobi and saw it as a sign of cheating. Since Naruto had forbid the Kote to be use in the Chunin exams, this angers Boruto by telling his dad that times have change and so will the way we fight. He leaves the office saying that his father's timeline is lame. Konohamaru then calls out Boruto's name as he slams the door. Konohamaru tries to enter his team in the upcoming Chunin Exams. Although Sarada and Mitsuki are interested, Boruto is not. He has a change of heart after meeting Uchiha Sasuke and approaches Konohamaru to teach him the Rasengan, a prerequisite to train under Sasuke. Konohamaru enthusiastically agrees and immediately begins instructing him in how to use it. After days of hard training, Boruto is ultimately successful. Konohamaru watches his students' matches during the Chunin Exams' final rounds a few weeks later. When the exams are interrupted by Kinshiki and Momoshiki, Konohamaru helped evacuate people from the arena. At the end of the movie, Konohamaru and his students are assigned to the mission of once again capturing the giant panda that was running loose within the village. While Konohamaru attempts to handle it himself at first, he is forced to flee when the panda begins to chase him. He is lastly seen during the end credits. Video Games Sarutobi Konohamaru is a playable character in the following video games: *Naruto Shipupuden Kizuna Drive *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 5 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution *Naruto Shinobi no Sato no Jintori Kassen *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 Konohamaru also appears as a background character in all the following video games: *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 *Naruto Rise of a Ninja *Naruto Ultimate Ninja *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2 *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm *Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles Quotes *(To Nara Shikamaru) "I'm the grandson of the Third Hokage who protected Konohagakure, and Naruto promised we'd fight for the title of Hokage, I'm gonna train more until I can pulverise Naruto. Because becoming the Hokage is my dream!" Relationships Uzumaki Naruto Haruno Sakura Uchiha Sasuke Hatake Kakashi Sai Hyuga Hinata Hyuga Neji Rock Lee Nara Shikamaru Yamanaka Ino Umino Iruka Sarutobi Hiruzen Sarutobi Asuma Tsunade Jiraiya Moegi Udon Ebisu Gaara Temari Kankuro Knownable Relatives *Uzumaki Naruto (Surrogate Older Brother & Best Friend/#1 Rival) *Sarutobi Hiruzen (Grandfather/dead) *Sarutobi Biwako (Grandmother/dead) *Sarutobi Asuma (Uncle/dead) *Yuhi Kurenai (Aunt) *Sarutobi Mirai (Cousin) *Umino Iruka (Childhood Sensei) *Moegi (Friend and Teammate) *Udon (Friend and Teammate) *Ebisu (Future Sensei) Trivia *In the anime, when he was showing off his Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique, he was beaten up by Moegi instead of Sakura. Similarly, the Sexy: Boy on Boy Technique was not shown in the anime. According to the databook(s): *Konohamaru's favorite foods are ramen and chocolate-covered bananas. His least favorite are onions. *He wishes to fight Uzumaki Naruto and his late grandfather, Sarutobi Hiruzen. *His favorite phrase is: "There are no short cuts on the road to Hokage!" (火影への道に近道なし!, Hokage e no michi ni chikamichi nashi!). *An omake at the ending of Naruto Shippuuden episode 160, revealed that Konohamaru copied Naruto's infamous kabuki face painting when he had his picture taken for his genin profile. *Konohamaru shares the same Japanese voice actress Seiyu as Zatch Bell from Zatch Bell, Pikachu from the Pokemon series, Chopper from One Piece and Tsuburaya Mitch from Detrctive Conan. *Konohamaru shares the same English Voice Actress as Yamanaka Ino from Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck from Bleach and Jazz Fenton from Danny Phantom. *Konohamaru looks up to Naruto as an Older Brother and role Model. *Konohamaru also has a wind chakra nature for being able to use the rasengan. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Ikue Otani *'English' : Colleen O'Shaughnessey ''' all information on '''Sarutobi Konohamaru is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Konohamaru_Sarutobi Gallery Naruto Shippuuden Episode001-288.jpg|Team Ebisu Naruto Episode002-52.jpg|Konohamaru's first appearance. Naruto Episode002-61.jpg|Konohamaru tries to attack his grandfather for the 20th time. Naruto Episode002-66.jpg|Konohamaru lies on the floor after tripping on his scarf. Naruto Episode002-78.jpg|Konohamaru blames Naruto for making him trip on the floor. Naruto Episode002-80.jpg|Naruto telling Konohamaru that he trip on his own. Naruto Episode002-85.jpg|Konohamaru angrily tells Naruto that he is weak compare to him. Naruto Episode002-87.jpg|Naruto hits Konohamaru for thinking that he is weak. Naruto Episode002-142.jpg|Konohamaru begs to teach him the Sexy Technique. Naruto Episode002-143.jpg|Konohamaru excitedly calls Naruto Boss. Naruto Episode002-177.jpg|Konohamaru learns from Naruto that hard work, and guts is the only way he can learn the Sexy Technique. Naruto Episode002-210.jpg|Konohamaru and Naruto looking at a girl magazine. Naruto Episode002-214.jpg|But Konohamaru and Naruto are caught by the book store owner. Naruto Episode002-221.jpg|Konohamaru and Naruto about to transform into their Sexy Technique to sneak into the girls bath house. Naruto Episode002-264.jpg|Konohamaru explains his past, and burden of being Hiruzen's grandson to Naruto. Naruto Episode002-267.jpg|Konohamaru tells Naruto that his dream is to become Hokage. Naruto Episode002-279.jpg|Konohamaru is surprise that Naruto shares the same dream as him. Naruto Episode002-339.jpg|Konohamaru trying to get away from Ebisu. Naruto Episode002-345.jpg|Konohamaru looking at Naruto's Taru Kage Bunshin No Technique. Naruto Episode002-374.jpg|Konohamaru's reaction upon seeing Naruto's Harem Technique. Naruto Episode002-394.jpg|Konohamaru angrily tells Naruto that he wants the title of Hokage so he can defeat Ebisu. Naruto Episode002-412.jpg|Konohamaru realizes how much Naruto truly wants to become Hokage. Naruto Episode002-423.jpg|Konohamaru and Naruto are now rivals for the title of Hokage. Naruto Episode002-425.jpg|Konohamaru is surprise that Naruto called him by his name instead of using Honorable Grandson. Naruto Episode002-434.jpg|Konohamaru waves goodbye to Naruto. Naruto Episode003-53.jpg|Konohamaru asking to battle with him. Naruto Episode003-57.jpg|Konohamaru is shock that Naruto is a ninja now. Naruto Shippuuden 299-0369.jpg|Konohamaru in Part II. Naruto Shippuuden 161-014.jpg|Konohamaru about to learn the Rasengan. Naruto Shippuuden 161-031.jpg|Konohamaru learns from Naruto that the Rsengan is an A-rank Technique. Naruto Shippuuden 161-249.jpg|Konohamaru tells Ebisu that he, and Naruto are rivals for the Hokage title, and that neither of them run away from a battle. Naruto Shippuuden 161-314.jpg|Konohamaru shows the Rasengan for the first time. Naruto Shippuuden 175-239.jpg|Konohamaru with Iruka, and Ebisu. Naruto Shippuuden 175-242.jpg|Konohamaru being told by Ebisu that Naruto has changed. Naruto Shippuuden 175-339.jpg|Konohamaru celebrating Naruto's victory against Pain. Naruto Shippuuden 192-023.jpg|Konohamaru and his teammate ask Neji if he has any stories about Naruto so they can tell the current Ninja Academy students. Naruto Shippuuden 192-362.jpg|Team Ebisu hears Neji's story; about what happen during the invasion of Konoha from his point of view. Naruto Shippuuden 192-364.jpg|Konohamaru and his teammates tell Neji that they get his story, even though Naruto was not in the story at all. Naruto Shippuuden 234-0033.jpg|Konohamaru tells Moegi, and Udon that they need to train more. Naruto Shippuuden 250-0018.jpg|Konohamaru in a flashback by Naruto.